


Stand by me

by kitlee625



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Philinda Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7035262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitlee625/pseuds/kitlee625
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May and Coulson talk after Coulson steps down as S.H.I.E.L.D. director. Written for Philinda Appreciation Week. Prompt: Season 3 missing scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand by me

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime during that time jump in the season finale. I’m a sucker for Philinda friendship and supporting each other through difficult times.

Even though it is almost midnight by the time Coulson returns from D.C., May is still waiting for him in his office. He had left her in charge of the base while he was away, and she is going through intelligence reports and mission briefings when he enters.

She looks up expectantly at him, wondering how his urgent meeting with President Ellis went. Wordlessly, he goes straight to his cabinet, pulls out a bottle of Scotch, and pours them each a glass.

He hands her a glass and takes a few sips before saying, “I stepped down as Director today.”

May raises her eyebrows. Of all the possible outcomes of this meeting with President Ellis, it never occurred to her that Coulson would agree to step down as Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. She knows how much it meant to him when Fury entrusted him with the organization that they have both spent their entire careers serving.

“What happened?” she asks.

“He has concerns about the way S.H.I.E.L.D. has been conducting itself recently,” Coulson says slowly. “About the decisions I’ve made. Now with Daisy going rogue.…” He shakes his head. “Any update on her?”

“No,” May says. “We have two teams searching the globe for her, but she’s completely off the grid after she destroyed that bridge.” She doesn’t understand what would make him give up being Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., so she asks, “Why does that mean you have to step down? We’ve worked in the shadows before, without the sanction of the U.S. government.”

Coulson shakes his head. “If S.H.I.E.L.D. runs back to the shadows every time we disagree with another agency or government, we’ll never get accomplish anything. We have to work with the global community. I’m not going to retreat back into the shadows just to save my job. S.H.I.E.L.D. is more important than just one man.” He pauses and takes a long drink, and then quietly he adds, “Besides, the President isn’t the only person who’s questioning my judgement right now.”

May reaches out and touches his hand. “Phil. Daisy’s leaving isn’t your fault,” she says gently.

“Isn’t it?” he asks. “I’m the one who recruited her, who pushed her to become an agent. I trusted her. I never thought that she have left S.H.I.E.L.D. and gone rogue.”

“None of us saw it,” May says. “Lincoln’s death, Hive infecting her, they affected her in ways that we couldn’t anticipate.”

“That’s my job though. To anticipate what’s going to happen and weigh the risks. But I let myself get too close to Daisy. I trusted her. I cared for her like she was my own daughter. I thought I understood her.”

May shakes her head. “This isn’t your fault. And right now, there’s no point in blaming yourself. We have to find her before anything else happens.”

Coulson sighs. “I only hope we can.”

May squeezes his hand. “We will,” she promises. “We’re partners, Phil. Nothing can change that. I’ll always have your back.”

For the first time in a long time, the worried expression leaves his face. He squeezes her hand and smiles. “Partners.”


End file.
